farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Hawaiian Paradise
The Hawaiian Paradise is an extension of FarmVille. It was first mentioned in FarmVille short time after Winter Wonderland (farm) was released. FarmVille's released the 5th Farm on the February 28th, 2012 to start with early access for . It was released free to all players on the March 6th, 2012. It is the fifth expansion after the Winter Wonderland and offers a fifth farm if you count the home farm every player has from the beginning. News is new currency - coconuts. You start with 5,000 coconuts and can earn more from harvesting crops or trees on Hawaiian Paradise farm. Similar to the previous Lighthouse Cove and Polar Train Station (which is on the Winter Wonderland farm), you will have the Volcano Reef that can be upgraded in 10 stages with 3 types of building materials. Like the previous 2 farms there is a limited number of plots (see more on Farm Upgrade) but this is the first time that you will have 2 types of plots - Water Plots and Land Plots. Usual crops can be seeded on land crops. Some new crops, like Water Oysters and Shrimp, can be planted only on water plots. Similar to previous farms, here you have treasure that needs to be opened with Crowbars (Buried Treasure on land) or Fishing Nets (Sea Treasure in water). Again you have small, medium, large and extra large treasures. When you get there you can start to build * Island Orchard, * Island Garage, * Island Storage Cellar, * Island Chicken Coop, * Island Aviary, * Island Horse Paddock, * Island Cow Pasture, * Island Livestock Pen, * Island Tiki Bar, a crafting building on this farm. * and an Aquarium, on the water side of the farm. Hawaiian Paradise Farm preview dFx6N-bTo5I Early Release Hawaii Paradise Farm Loading Screen.png|HAWAIIAN PARADISE IS HERE! LOADING SCREEN Hawaii Paradise Early Access Ticket.jpg|EARLY ACCESS TICKET Hawaiian Paradise VIP Pass Info.png|VIP PASS INFORMATION Puffer Fish Pop Up Notice.PNG|FREE PUFFER FISH REWARDED FOR EARLY ACCESS Hawaii Paradise Farm Expansion* You start with usual 12x12 farm with up to 45 plots on land and 10 plots in the water. Volcano Reef Building the Volcano Reef will give you chances of getting presents everyday! Harvesting the Volcano Reef will give the farmer a gift and one to share with a "Your Surf Just Delivered..." message. The Volcano Reef is similar to the previous Polar Train Station and Lighthouse Cove. You have to build it using the following materials: STAGES Items Crops= Crops The Bamboo Orchid has been removed from the Farmville Market. |-| Trees= Trees Trees that give coconuts For the full list of trees and profitability, see Tree Table. The Irish Strawberry Tree, Clover Tree, Giant Clover Tree, and Giant Celtic Knot Tree was part of the 2012 Saint Patricks Day promotion. |-| Animals= Animals |-| Buildings= __TOC__ Animal Pens, Crafting & Storage Buildings Decoration Buildings Exclusive Water Animal Pen - Aquarium Crafting Building - Tiki Bar |-| Recipes= Recipes |-| Vehicles= __TOC__ WATER VEHICLES LAND VEHICLES |-| Decorations= Decorations |-| Clothing= Clothing Reveal Treasures Unwither Ring Unwither Ring Appearances - for more information regarding Unwither Rings please see Unwither Ring Unwither Ring available on the March 4th, 2012 for a limited time for . Also, for on a limited time sale for on the March 9th, 2012. Hawaiian Paradise Gold Unwither Ring-icon.png Hawaiian Paradise Black Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png Hawaiian Paradise Diamond Unwither Ring-icon.png Hawaiian Paradise Emerald Unwither Ring-icon.png Hawaiian Paradise Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png Hawaiian Paradise Platinum Unwither Ring-icon.png Hawaiian Paradise Platinum Black Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png| Hawaiian Paradise Platinum Diamond Unwither Ring-icon.png Hawaiian Paradise Platinum Emerald Unwither Ring-icon.png Hawaiian Paradise Platinum Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png Gallery Hawaiian_Paradise_Travel_Between_Farms_Screen.jpg Hawaii Paradise Early Access Loading Screen.png|Early Access Loading Screen Hawaii Paradise Expand Screen.png|Expand Your Farm Loading Screen Hawaiian Paradise Villa Loading Screen.PNG|Hawaiian Villa Loading Screen Hawaiian Paradise Villa Pop Up Notice.PNG|Coconuts vs Hawaiian Villa Travel Screen Hawaii Paradise Is Here Loading Screen.png|Hawaiian Paradise IS HERE! Loading Screen Hawaiian Paradise Free Acess.png|FREE ACCESS!!! Let's Go! Hawaiian Paradise Welcome.png|Free Access - Welcome Message Hawaiian Paradise Welcome II.png|Welcome Message Continued... Hawaiina Paradise Welcome III.png|Welcome Message Continued... Hawaiina Paradise Welcome IV.png|Welcome Message Continued... Hawaiian Paradise Orchard Pop Up Message.png|Hawaiian Paradise Orchard Pop Up Message Hawaiian Paradise Orchard Initial Message.png|HP Orchard Start Message Hawaiian Paradise Orchard Inside Building Materials.png|HP Orchard Inside Building Materials Required Hawaiian Paradise Aviary Initial Message.png|Hawaiian Paradise Aviary Start Message Hawaiian Paradise Aviary Inside Building Materials.png|HP Aviary Inside Building Materials Requirements Hawaiian Paradise Volcano Reef 1st Harvest Message.png|Hawaiian Paradise Volcano Reef 1st Harvest Message Hawaiian Paradise Volcano Reef Initial Message.png|HP Volcano Reef Start Message Hawaiian Paradise Volcano Reef Inside Building Material Requirements.png|HP Volcano Reef Inside Building Material Requirements Hawaiian Paradise Wildlife Habitat Initial Message.png|Hawaiian Paradise Wildlife Habitat Start Message Hawaiian Paradise Wildlife Habitat Inside Building Materials.png|HP Wildlife Habitat Inside Building Material Requirements Hawaiian Paradise Zoo Initial Message.png|Hawaiian Paradise Zoo Start Message Hawaiian Paradise Zoo Inside Building Materials.png|HP Zoo Inside Building Material Requirements Hawaiian Paradise Master Taro Loading Screen.PNG|Earn Coconuts Faster Loading Screen Hawaiian Paradise Earn More Coconuts Loading Screen.png|Earn Coconuts to Improve Your Farm Loading Screen Hawaii Limited Edition Items Loadin Screen.png|Limited Edition Items Loading Screen Hawaiian Paradise Shipping License Loading Screen.jpg See Also Category:Hawaiian Paradise (farm)